The present invention relates to cattle stanchion apparatus and more particularly to an improved cattle stanchion apparatus utilizing double release stanchion bars. Prior cattle stanchion apparatus have utilized single release stanchion bars for controlling movement of cattle into and out of such stanchion apparatus. Examples of such prior cattle stanchion apparatus are shown in Albers U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,037,566; 4,051,813; 4,185,592; 4,476,815; and 4,495,897. See also Hatfield U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,105 and DaSilveira U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,452.
The improved cattle stanchion apparatus of the present invention utilizes a plurality of pairs of like pivoted release stanchion bars in place of the pivoted single release stanchion bars employed in prior art cattle stanchion apparatus. The double-release stanchion bar arrangement of the present invention permits a shorter travel of the release stanchion bars for locking up the cattle, provides a more positive and quicker locking up of the cattle, requires half the effort to lock up the cattle, provides a wider opening for the cattle, and allows bulls to enter the stanchion apparatus, rather than solely cows. The wider opening also allows for a more inviting entry for timid or short cows.
The most important advantage of the cattle stanchion apparatus of the present invention is that it allows for greater cow comfort, and applies less stress to the cows, resulting in increased milk production as compared to prior art cattle stanchion apparatus. In this regard, conventional prior art cow stanchion apparatus generally include a plurality of like fixed stanchion and release structures, each release stanchion being pivotally secured to a fixed stanchion. A cow enters the head opening defined between a release stanchion and its fixed stanchion when the cow""s head engages the release stanchion. During feeding, a cow swings its head as she reaches for feed. During such swinging movement, the cow""s neck contacts the hard unyielding surface of the fixed stanchion as she reaches for food causing discomfort to the cow. Contact of the cow""s neck with the hard surface of the fixed stanchion can result in chafing of a cow""s skin when she fights to reach for feed located at the sides of her feeding stall.
The cattle stanchion apparatus of the present invention solves the above-described problem by providing a plurality of like cow feeding stations each having a release stanchion assembly which includes a pair of release stanchion bars pivotally supported for free swinging movement towards and away from one another when engaged by the neck of a feeding cow as such cow swings her head to reach her feed. Accordingly, the cow does not have to rub her neck on a hard fixed stanchion bar when she reaches for feed located at the sides of her feeding stall. The cow will therefore feel comfortable during feeding, stay in the cattle stanchion longer, and accordingly consume more feed than she would if confined in a prior art stanchion apparatus. Higher food consumption results in higher milk production. Moreover, since the release stanchion release bars swing with the cow""s neck as she reaches for food, chafing of the cow""s neck can be eliminated.
Another advantage of the cattle stanchion apparatus of the present invention is that its operation is not affected by extreme temperature conditions.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from consideration of the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.